


Monsters Under Your Bed

by kpop7729



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Transformation, Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729
Summary: It was naturally cold in Faerghus year-round, which meant winter was an especially dangerous time. So it was a bit troubling to say the least when the king was missing during a particularly chilly evening."You can't tell me where you went? You said you were going to take someone with you next time, didn't you? Take me." Felix said."I can't do that. I'm going to take Dedue." Dimitri told him."Why not me? Didn't you tell me I'm your most trusted advisor? Then I'm advising you to take me.""I'm sorry Felix. I can't trust you with this."He really should just leave it alone. It didn't matter. He said he'd take Dedue with him. He could trust him with Dimitri. But how could Dimitri say he was his most trusted advisor and then turn around and say he didn't trust him? Why didn't he trust him?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Dimilix Week 2021 - Day 4
> 
> Prompt: Secrets/Winter
> 
> Title taken from Monsters by Ruelle.

Winter was not an easy time for them.

It was naturally cold in Faerghus year-round, which meant winter was an especially dangerous time.

So it was a bit troubling to say the least when the king was missing during a particularly chilly evening.

It was strange. Felix could've sworn he'd seen Dimitri a few hours ago. Now no one had any idea where he was? Where could he have gone?

Maybe he was still somewhere around the castle and they just couldn't find him? It was pretty big. Maybe he just didn't want to be found for a while. It's not like he would've run off somewhere. Or that someone had broken in and kidnapped him. They would've noticed. They would've noticed, right?

He'd show up soon. Then Felix could yell at him for not telling someone before he went off somewhere.

He'd show up soon.

After a few more hours, it became evident that was not the case.

Where the hell was he?

Why didn't he tell anyone if he was going to leave? He asked Dedue and the professor, trying to see if maybe they knew and just weren't telling anyone, but they'd seemed just as worried as he did.

They sent out search parties already, but none of them had sent any word of the king being found. He hoped they'd found him already and were on their way back.

It got later and later and there was still no sign of Dimitri.

"Felix, maybe you should try and get some rest." Mercedes suggested to him. He was in one of the sitting rooms at the moment. The fire was going, and he was sitting on one of the couches with his arms crossed.

"Are you kidding? As soon as he gets back, I want to be the first one to yell at him."

"I don't think making yourself exhausted is going to help Dimitri. It'd be better if you got some rest so you can help search tomorrow."

"You really don't think he's coming back tonight?" Felix dared to ask.

"I'm not sure, Felix. I hope he does, but I can't say for certain."

Felix sighed. Mercedes was right of course. To be the first one to yell at him, he had to find him. But he didn't think he'd be able to sleep now. Not until Dimitri was found.

"I'm not tired." Felix told her. He honestly wasn't.

"I can brew some tea for you if you want. It always does the trick."

"I don't need any tea. I'm staying here."

"Alright. You know where to find me if you change your mind. Goodnight, Felix."

Felix sat up and waited. And waited. And waited. There was no sign of Dimitri. A couple of search parties came back empty-handed. The rest were probably camping for the night. Felix should've been out there. He should have been looking. He wouldn't have stopped to rest. He needed to go find him. He couldn't trust anyone else to do the job right.

Just when Felix thought he couldn't take it anymore and was about to go search himself, whether or not he slept that night, Dimitri entered the room.

"I heard you were waiting for me?" He had the nerve to say.

"You idiot!" Felix said, jumping off the couch and walking up to him. "Where the hell were you?"

"I apologize Felix. I shouldn't have run off as I did. But there were…some things I had to take care of."

"You expect me just to accept that answer? What sort of things? What the hell were you doing all night?"

"Felix, it's best if you don't press. Next time I'll be sure to take someone with me, but I had to go by myself today."

"Go where?" Felix demanded to know.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? You said you were going to take someone with you next time, didn't you? Take me."

"I can't do that. I'm going to take Dedue."

"Why not me? Didn't you tell me I'm your most trusted advisor? Then I'm _advising_ you to take me."

"I'm sorry Felix. I can't trust you with this."

Those words hit him in the chest like a knife. He couldn't trust him? After everything? Dimitri had already told him he trusted him. They were close again. Dimitri wasn't letting the voices control his actions anymore. Felix had made sure of it. 

Dimitri had even vented to Felix about it sometimes, and Felix had listened. Felix had better control of his temper now. He didn't call Dimitri a boar or a monster anymore. They all had killed. Fighting was something Felix felt like he had to do to some extent, even if it was just sparring to keep his skills sharp. If Dimitri was a beast, then he was one as well.

"Fine, just make sure to take someone with you." Felix snapped, before retiring to his room.

He'd be expected to be up soon, and to do his duties as an advisor that morning. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep in a bit...No, Felix didn't like the idea. He had work he had to do, and he'd do it. He had was strong enough to run on a little sleep, he's done it before.

But he didn't know if he was going to be able to face Dimitri tomorrow, as cowardly as it sounded. Dimitri didn't trust him. He had told him he didn't trust him. At least not with whatever it was Dimitri was doing that night. What couldn't he trust Felix with? How could he get Dimitri to trust him?

He really should just leave it alone. It didn't matter. He said he'd take Dedue with him. He could trust him with Dimitri.

But how could Dimitri say he was his most trusted advisor and then turn around and say he didn't trust him? Why didn't he trust him?

Sighing, Felix decided there was no use in worrying about this anymore. He decided to get ready for bed and at least get a couple of hours.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Later that morning, it was almost noon, Felix was barging into Dimitri's office. He had an office of his own, but he also had a desk in Dimitri's as his advisor. It was more efficient that way.

"My apologies, but since you stayed up late last night, I figured it would be best to let you rest." Dimitri told him.

"And what about you? Did you sleep?" Felix asked angrily.

"I'm not that tired at the moment, actually. I'll be sure to retire early tonight."

"Like hell you will." Felix mumbled. Dimitri either didn't hear or chose not to comment on it. Probably the latter.

They silently worked for a while. Neither had anything to say to each other. It was a bit difficult to focus on work, but as long as he didn't glance at Dimitri too much, he could make do.

Which was hard, considering as of late Felix's eyes always seemed to drift toward him of their own accord.

Could they stop that? Felix had work to do. He couldn't spend time staring at Dimitri. What was so interesting about him that Felix had trouble looking away? There must something wrong with him. He looked the same as ever.

Dimitri was always beautiful, Felix had noticed it ever since he was a child. He should be used to it by now.

Just what was Dimitri up to last night anyway? He said he couldn't trust Felix with it, but he could trust Dedue. He hadn't told anyone where he was going. What the hell could it be?

"Felix, it may be a bit easier for me to work if you would stop glaring at me. I don't think you can get much work done that way either." Dimitri teased.

"Shut up." Felix said, hastily looking away. His face felt a bit hot, must be anger. Dimitri was irritating after all. Felix just didn't realize that when he was a kid. He'd always been annoying.

Unfortunately, Felix's stomach didn't get the message that he wanted to work silence. It growled.

Dimitri chuckled. "Did you eat anything today?"

"No, maybe I would've if someone didn't let me sleep in."

"You should take a break and get something to eat."

"I can wait. There's no point in taking a snack break when there's work to be done."

"I'll admit I'm a bit hungry myself. If I also take a break to eat, will you as well?"

"Did _you_ eat anything today?" Sometimes he had to remind Dimitri to eat.

"Ah, well, I suppose I should admit that I did not. The thought didn't cross my mind."

"And you also left before dinner. I don't suppose you ate last night?"

"I did, actually."

Felix was shocked but didn't let it show. "I guess we can get something to eat. Next time you're waking me up early and we're getting breakfast." Felix said in frustration.

Dimitri had to nerve to smile at him. "Certainly, Felix. Breakfast with you is always interesting after all."

If by interesting he meant the part where Felix yelled at him to eat most of the time, then he guessed it was. Dimitri didn't seem to have an interest in eating in the morning but Felix found it necessary. So most of the time he had to force Dimitri to eat and stay to make sure he did. It's not like it was the worst thing in the world to spend time with Dimitri. Felix even found he enjoyed it sometimes. When Dimitri wasn't being an idiot and forgetting to eat or overworking himself. Which happened a lot.

After eating something they got back to work. The rest of the day was uneventful, as were the weeks that followed. Some interesting did happen however about one month after Dimitri went missing.

"Dedue and I are leaving for the day. We should be back tomorrow." Dimitri told him in the middle of the day. They had been working and Dimitri had said it seemingly out of the blue. 

"Let me guess. You're going wherever it was you disappeared to last month, right? Somewhere you can only trust Dedue to accompany you to?" Felix questioned.

"Felix, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't think you'd want to accompany me on this particular task."

"Bullshit. You told me you couldn't trust me with whatever it is. You know I'm capable of handling anything."

"Not this. You wouldn't even want to come with me if I told you what it was."

"Try me." Felix challenged.

Dimitri's face suddenly hardened. "You're not coming with me. I'll see you tomorrow, Felix." He said before leaving his office.

That was weird as hell. Just what was Dimitri doing? Was he behaving like a boar again? Is that what he was so afraid of telling Felix?

Felix wasn't like that anymore. They could get through this. If Dimitri just told him the damned truth, Felix was sure he could help him somehow. If Dimitri needed to fight as much as Felix did, he'd be happy to do some extra training sessions with him. If that didn't work, they would figure something out.

But he couldn't do anything until he knew what the situation was. He had to get it out of Dimitri one way or another. He could attempt to follow him, but Dimitri or Dedue were bound to notice him. He could pester him until he talked about it, but that didn't seem to be working so far. Though he'd keep trying that if he had to.

There had to be some other way. Some way he could stop him from leaving or force him to take Felix with him. He had to make sure Dimitri wasn't doing something stupid, as his advisor.

But he wouldn't be getting anything out of Dimitri, would he?

Dimitri didn't trust him.

* * *

"Where did you both go yesterday?" Felix asked Dedue the next morning.

"His Majesty asked me not to disclose the location. It was for business."

"Business? I'm his advisor, I think I'd know about it."

"Perhaps. But there may be somethings His Majesty has to take care of by himself."

"Then how come you were allowed to go with him? "

"I did not help much. I mainly made sure nothing happened to His Majesty."

"Why did it have to be you who went? Does he not think I could protect him?" Felix hadn't meant to say that, especially not to Dedue, who apparently Dimitri trusted more than him.

"I'm certain it's not that, but I can't say much else. You'll have to talk to His Majesty."

Felix sighed. He had been trying to talk to him about it, but it's not like Dimitri would tell him anything.

Felix went to Dimitri's office only to see Dimitri smiling at him as if yesterday's events didn't happen.

"Good morning, Felix."

Felix didn't bother answering him and instead took some papers from his desk.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri had to nerve to ask him.

"I think it'll be best to work in my office today." He said, slamming the door behind him.

Why did Dimitri want him as an advisor if he didn't trust him? Why not make Dedue his advisor? He seemed to trust him with anything.

For the rest of the month, Felix only talked to Dimitri when necessary, and never engaged in any useless conversations with him. Strictly business.

Until the month ended and a new one began, and then it'd been about two months since the first time Dimitri disappeared.

There was a knock on Felix's door. By the heavy-handedness of the knock, Felix didn't have to guess who it was.

"Come in," Felix said even if he didn't want to.

"Hello, Felix. I'm sure you know what I'm going to tell you, but I thought it best to let you know anyway, in case you needed something from me."

"I do need something from you." Felix said, not looking up from the papers he was going through. He wasn't really reading them anymore.

"Ah, you do? What is it?"

"The damned truth. Just where the hell are you going?!" Felix yelled, finally looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri took that as his cue to close the door and walk further into Felix's office. He didn't know why. If he wasn't going to tell him, he might as well leave.

"Felix, we can't keep working like this. There are some things I won't be able to tell you, even if you're my advisor, and-"

"This isn't about me being your stupid advisor. You said you trusted me. You lied. If you trusted me, you'd tell me where you're going."

"Felix, I trust you with just about everything. I know you're capable of anything you set your mind to. It's just this one thing that I cannot tell you."

"Does it have to do with before? Are you going on a killing spree again?"

A flash of hurt crossed Dimitri's face. Felix kind of regretted the mention of that time, but he also didn't. He had to get to the bottom of this. Dimitri quickly regained his composure.

"No, it's not that…not entirely. I've never been a good liar, have I?"

"If that's what is, just tell me. There's no reason to be scared. I've already seen you at your worst. How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Dimitri asked, in a tone Felix hadn't heard him use in a few years. There was almost something sinister about it. But Felix wouldn't back down just because of that.

"Yes, I'm sure." Felix said with determination.

"Remember how you used to call me a beast, Felix? A boar, a monster who craves blood." Dimitri was starting to sound a bit like he was during the war. Or after the incident at the holy tome. He was losing it again. Felix had to help him this time.

"I remember." Is all Felix said in response. He needed to know more before he could help.

"I am indeed a beast. I didn't realize it at first, but that's what I've become. In more than just actions, in appearance too. If you come with me tonight, you will see."

"Then I'm coming with you." Felix said. What was Dimitri talking about? Appearance? Dimitri wasn't a beast, he was human. It's not as if he transformed into a beast every month. He didn't, did he? He couldn't, that was impossible. Felix would just have to see what he was talking about later tonight.


	2. 1st Month

"Are you ready to depart Felix?" Dimitri asked him a bit later.

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring horses?" Felix asked. They usually traveled that way so it felt weird to leave them behind.

"It's not far. As long you packed what I told you to, we should be alright." Dimitri told him.

Dedue wasn't coming with them tonight, it'd just be Dimitri and Felix.

It didn't take too long to get there. They headed off into the forest. It took about half an hour until they stopped in front of an entryway to an unused dungeon.

"Why are we here?" Felix asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Dimitri answered before heading inside. Felix followed.

They walked deep the dungeons until they reached a giant cell in the back. There were chains in there. Two for the ankles and two for the wrist, Felix assumed. Was Dimitri really turning into some sort of creature every month?

Dimitri set his bag down. "There's a set of keys hanging over there. Do you mind locking me in?"

"What the hell? Are you really turning into a monster tonight?"

Dimitri smiled a twisted smile. "I'm afraid so. If you're not prepared for that, it's best you leave now. As long as you chain me up and lock the door I shouldn't be able to get out. These chains and this cell are both enchanted so beasts can't break out. Just tell Dedue to come here when you get back."

"This is what you didn't want to tell me?"

Dimitri chuckled. It wasn't the laugh of someone sane. "Of course I didn't want to tell you. You thought me a monster for years, not that you were wrong. Still, that's all you saw. You didn't see the human side along with the beast. If you knew I turned into one at every full moon, you'd flee the castle and renounce your position as my advisor. You'd never speak to me again. I couldn't let that happen."

"I need you to trust me, Dimitri. I understand what you are. More than I did before. If you turn into a monster every time there's a full moon, so be it. If you trust me, I'll help."

"Felix…" Dimitri said, looking almost as if he was tearing up. He couldn't. He wouldn't have Dimitri crying over something like this. Not over him.

"Don't be dramatic about it. Let me help you with these stupid things." Felix said, unlocking the cell and walking in.

"Right." Dimitri agreed, seeming to sober up. He walked into the cell and sat down, looking at Felix. He was expecting Felix to do all the work, wasn't he?

He did the ankles first and locked him in. "Give me your wrist." He then asked, locking them in too.

"Should I wait outside now or do you need anything else?" Felix asked him.

Dimitri shook his head. "The blankets are for you, I'll just chew them up. You can head out now. The transformation should start soon."

Felix nodded before locking him inside the cell. He had his weapon and Dimitri's ready should he need to defend himself. He knew basic healing magic. He'd had breakfast and lunch that day since Dimitri told him not to bring food. It was pretty cold in here considering it was winter but he'd manage. He was wearing a good amount of layers. He should be alright for the night.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Felix asked.

"No, just make sure I don't break out and kill everyone." Dimitri said sorrowfully.

Felix only nodded at his request.

About five minutes later Dimitri started growling like some wild beast.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" He asked even though he was afraid of what Dimitri might say. Was he still in his right mind or was he gone already?

" _What do you want?_ " Dimitri growled out.

"I want to know if you're okay."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with a lowly beast. Rather, you should be worrying about yourself. What if I were to break out of this cell? I am getting hungry, and you would make a nice meal." Dimitri said, licking his lips.

"Why didn't we just bring food or something?"

"We brought water, though I don't think I'll be able to have any more tonight. I figured it would be best to skip dinner. With meat around, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"You're thirsty?"

Dimitri grinned. "If you're offering your blood I'll gladly take it."

Felix just rolled his eyes. "I guess that means you'll have to wait until tomorrow to drink."

"And what if I'm thirsty now?"

"You can wait."

A few more minutes passed before Dimitri grunted in pain.

"I think the transformation is really starting, Felix. Now's your last chance the back out."

"I told you I'd help you, didn't I? I'm not leaving now." Felix said from his spot where he was sitting on the floor. They were going to be here all night, might as well get comfortable. As comfortable as he could be in the dungeons anyway. That didn't mean he wasn't ready if he needed to defend himself. His sword was right beside him. He was always ready.

"Suit yourself." Dimitri said in a strained voice. He whimpered like some sort of animal, before growling again. The transformation must've been pretty painful.

His nails slowly grew into claws. There was no way a werewolf transformation could be quick, was there? They just had to have it drag out, to cause as much pain as possible.

His teeth extended until they were sharp canines. Dimitri howled in pain.

His eye took a more wild look to it, then it was glowing.

His ears disappeared. Felix wondered if he were deaf for a moment from the way he panicked. He howled and yelled and thrashed about the cell. He then screamed in pain as new ears grew atop his head, these ones pointed and furry.

Felix's stomach twisted. He was glad he didn't eat. He'd surely throw up now. This was sickening. Just how much pain did the world want Dimitri to go through? Hadn't he already had more than enough?

His nose and chin morphed together in a sickening way to form a snout. He could tell Dimitri was trying to scream but he went mute for a minute during the process. Every month he went through this? There was nothing they could do to stop it? There must be a way to change him back. There had to be. How had this even happened? Tomorrow, Felix would get answers. Then they could work on figuring out some way to change him back.

The next part of the process was thankfully quick, but definitely not painless. A monstrous scream tore through the air. Felix thought he also heard a sob in there somewhere but all he could do was hope that he was wrong. Soon enough there was a wolf in the chains and not a man. The wolf had golden fur and striking blue eyes. It was large, but not inhumanly so. Nothing like a demonic beast. Did this count as a demonic beast? Had someone halfway turned him into a demonic beast somehow? Or was Dimitri a werewolf like in one of those cheesy stories? Felix really needed answers.

He wasn't wearing clothes, and they weren't on the ground anywhere. Did they just disappear? Would they come back when he transformed back? His eye patch was gone as well, and Felix could see the thick scar that ran across his eyelid. He could open the eye, but it looked unseeing. He couldn't see out of it, could he.

His thought process was cut short by Dimitri trying to run out of the cell but being stopped by the chains. He growled, snarled, and howled, but it was useless. He was stuck in there.

Felix's stomach twisted again.

Dimitri was looking at him as if he wanted to tear him to shreds, but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped.

"You know you're not getting out of there. You have to wait until morning. Be patient." Felix said.

The wolf just snarled at his words.

"Maybe I should've brought some entertainment or something. A book." Felix said out loud. To himself or Dimitri, he wasn't sure. The wolf growled in response anyway.

"Would've been a good idea." He mumbled, kicking a stone away from him. The wolf snarled again.

"You've been doing this for three months, right?" Felix asked, turning to Dimitri. He knew he couldn't answer. He wasn't even sure if he would remember what happened tonight.

"You're going to have to tell me how this happened tomorrow. I'm not taking no for an answer."

The wolf growled.

Felix let the conversation drop after that. After a couple of hours he took a drink from their canteen, which Dimitri snarled and snapped his teeth at. He felt kind of bad. Dimitri was probably thirsty. There was no way for him to drink it now, and Felix wasn't going to risk having him try to bite his hand off. There was probably a way to give him water without risking that. Felix would have to think of an idea for next time.

Eventually, he set up his makeshift bed of blankets.

He wondered if Dimitri was cold, but if he gave him a blanket he'd just tear it up. There was no use giving one to a wolf.

"Goodnight," He mumbled, closing his eyes.

He awoke a few hours later by Dimitri's howling session.

It was still dark out, Felix thought. It had to be if Dimitri was still a wolf, right?

Soon enough the wolf had stopped howling and Felix yawned.

"Are you going to get some rest too? Or does this recharge you somehow?" Felix mumbled groggily.

Dimitri's response to that was to growl and try to break out of his chains again, so Felix stopped talking.

Eventually he drifted off back to sleep.

In the morning he was awoken by Dimitri's voice. This time human.

"Felix, I don't mean to disturb you, but we should head back."

Felix just grunted in annoyance, stubbornly refusing to open his eyes. He was tired and his back hurt like hell. It was too early for this.

Dimitri chuckled. Felix liked the sound. "Felix, we have to be going soon."

Felix sat up and grimaced in pain, rubbing his sore back.

"Next time we're bringing pillows or something."

"That is a good idea, my apologies for not thinking of it."

Felix groaned. "It's too early for your apologies. Wake me at noon."

Dimitri laughed. "Felix, we really do have to be going now. I can't leave unless you unlock the chains."

That got Felix moving again. He slowly got up and stumbled to the set of keys. He would of course be alert if there was a threat but it was just Dimitri. He wasn't much of a threat, especially not chained up like that.

He fumbled with the lock for a minute before going to unlock Dimitri's limbs.

"Did you sleep?" Felix asked Dimitri.

Dimitri got up and stretched a bit, wincing at the soreness of his body. "I'll admit I didn't. Even when you were sleeping, the wolf thought you a threat."

"Take a nap later." Felix tried glaring at him but doubted it was very threatening right now.

"I'm afraid I can't. There is a lot of work to catch up on. However, if you're tired you can take the day off." Dimitri told him.

Felix sighed. "You're hopeless. Eventually, you're going to have to rest. Especially after what you went through last night."

"I'm going to be going through it for the rest of my life, Felix. It's best I get used to it."

"How exactly did this start anyway?"

"Ah, I think I recall you asking me that last night. Of course, I couldn't answer at the time. I think it's best we head back first. I'll have to tell you about it later."

"You better." Felix threatened.

They headed back. Felix forced Dimitri to take a break for breakfast, and then they headed off to work. Felix stopped by his office to get some papers and then resumed his usual place by Dimitri's side.

A little later into the morning, Dimitri spoke up. They'd been sitting in silence, but not uncomfortably so. There just wasn't anything to say at the moment.

"Felix, I believe I owe you an explanation."

Felix looked up from his paper and at Dimitri. Dimitri's attention was also on him.

"You recall the time we caught sight of those who slither in the dark, six months ago?" Felix nodded. How could he forget?

"They were up to their old tricks again. They picked a village they saw fit to use and experimented on its people. They turned some into demonic beasts, while some died from experimentation. While we were fighting the demonic beast, one, a giant wolf, scratched me. Mercedes healded me. I seemed to be fine. But if you can recall, after that I wasn't pleasant to be around. We butted heads quite a bit and got into a lot of arguments. Not just you and me, I was quite combative with everyone. And hungry. It was strange to always feel somewhat hungry. Even now as I'm talking to you, I'm hungry."

"I talked to the professor about it, and they discovered that my body was mutating. As sicking as that sounds, I was turning into a beast. I am a beast, Felix. It seems the transformation is finally complete. I didn't have much warning the first time, but the second time I knew what to expect. The professor has been working tirelessly to find a cure. They wanted to tell Annette and Mercedes, but I wouldn't let them. I wouldn't let them tell anyone. I don't know what would happen if word got out. The only people who know are you, the professor, and Dedue. No one else."

"How is anyone supposed to help you if they don't know? Mercedes and Annette are smart, maybe they can think of something to help."

Dimitri shook his head. "This curse is mine alone to bear. No one should have the burden of trying to fix it. There may very well be no cure. I'll have to accept that. Luckily no harm will come to anyone because of my transformation."

"Besides yourself! Every month you have to go through that. We have to at least try to find a way to stop it. You can't live like this forever."

Dimitri smiled sadly. "I may have to. That's just that way it is, Felix."

"If you're hungry, then eat. I have to go work on something." Felix said before storming out of the office.

He spent the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon researching magical beast and magic itself. Felix wasn't great at the subject, but his black magic was much better than his light. Would he need light magic to help Dimitri?

Eventually he went back to Dimitri's office and sat at his desk. Neither said a word. Felix would have to keep looking. There had to be a way to help Dimitri. There had to.

At least Felix could make next month easier. He asked for some favors, paid for some things, and by the time next month rolled around he just hoped it'd be easier for Dimitri.


	3. 2nd Month

"I see you're already ready, Felix." Dimitri said, inviting himself into his room. The door was already open so there wasn't much need to knock.

"I have everything we need. And a pillow." Felix said, carrying two bags this time.

Dimitri smiled. "I'm glad you're prepared. You ate today, correct?"

Felix nodded. "Did you?"

Dimitri sighed. "Yes, but it seems it's never enough these days. Let's be off."

They went to the dungeons and did their usual routine of chaining Dimitri up. This time when the growling started, Felix was prepared.

"You thirsty?" Felix got to the point.

Dimitri laughed manically, before it turned into a snarl. "How kind of you to offer your blood, Felix. I hope it tastes as good as I've dreamt it would."

Felix tried not to dwell on what Dimitri said and instead poured some of the water from his canteen into a landle. A ladle with a rather long handle. As long as Felix balanced it right, it should make it to Dimitri through the cell bars. There was a chance Dimitri might get a little wet, but at least he'd be hydrated.

Felix attempted to stick the ladle through the bars but Dimitri started growling and snapping his teeth as soon as he did.

"It's water." Felix stated.

"And how am I supposed to know you're not plotting to kill me with that thing?!"

"Suit yourself." Felix carefully maneuvered it away and then drank from it himself. He was thirsty too after all.

Dimitri whimpered after he drank it.

"You want some?" Felix asked.

Dimitri just growled in response. The actual transformation would be starting soon.

Felix tried again, sticking the landle with the water in between bars. Dimitri didn't growl this time, instead lapped the water up when it got to him.

When he was done Felix pulled it back.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Felix asked. Dimitri growled at him as his nails started turning into claws. It was starting.

Felix's stomach twisted and heart clenched. He admitted, he hated seeing Dimitri like this. Not because he was turning into a beast, but because he was in immense pain. For Dimitri to scream like that meant it had to be incredibly painful. Those screams and pained whimpers still haunted Felix's dreams.

This time Felix heard a sob for sure and his heart skipped a beat.

When Dimitri's snout started growing and tears started pouring out of his eyes, Felix couldn't help but say, "It's almost over."

Dimitri just looked at him with a pained eye before the last of his transformation took its course.

Dimitri did his routine of trying to break out of the chains and cell. It still didn't work, of course.

After a couple of hours Felix took a drink and Dimitri snarled and snapped his teeth again.

"Are you thirsty?" Felix asked again. Dimitri growled in response.

Felix took a bowl out of his bag. He then titled it sideways and stuck it through the bars, before placing it properly on the floor like someone would a dog's food bowl. It was so close to the bars that Dimitri couldn't reach, he could only attempt.

Felix then poured a little water into it and pushed it toward him. Some splashed out, but there was enough for a drink. Or a lap. Whatever.

The wolf sniffed it curiously, before growling at it. He then growled at Felix. He stiffed it again before lapping it up. He whimpered when the bowl was empty.

"I don't suppose you can push it back here. If you do I'll give you more."

Dimitri just sat and whimpered at the empty bowl.

Felix sighed. "Next time I'll bring more."

The next time Felix took a drink, Dimitri nudged the bowl with his nose as close to the cell door as he could.

"That's a start. I guess I didn't think about reaching it after that."

Unlocking the door would be stupid. But Dimitri was in chains, he couldn't get out. But unlocking the door would be risky. But Dimitri seemed harmless now, only whimpering and nosing the empty water bowl. Like a puppy. Though Felix usually preferred cats, he guessed he could make this one exception.

"Alright, alright." Felix said in annoyance, unlocking the cell. He made sure his sword was secure at his side and quickly grabbed the water bowl before walking far away enough the wolf wouldn't be able to reach him. Dimitri made no effort to lunge at him. He sat and waited patiently for his bowl to be filled. Really like a puppy.

"Here," Felix said, placing the bowl in front of Dimitri. Felix stayed as he lapped up the water, ready to pour more in case he asked, but he didn't. After Dimitri was done he just sat and stared at Felix.

Felix brought the bowl with him and locked the cell door before he did anything else stupid.

Dimitri didn't really growl much after that. He still did his nightly howls though. Felix's bed was a bit more comfortable, but still hurt to sleep on. He'd still do it again next month.

"Felix, wake up." Dimitri's voice awoke him again.

"I'm awake." Felix said but made no effort to open his eyes.

Dimitri laughed. "Felix, we really do have to be going. I let you sleep in even later this time."

"Why?" Felix asked, opening his eyes.

"I know I can be, ah, rather loud when I'm like that. I interrupted your sleep again."

"It's not a big deal. Though I could do without the nightly operas."

"Right," Dimitri said, his face flushed. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about last night. It seems the wolf trusted you enough not to attack. You didn't register as a threat anymore."

"I guess that means you just need to get used to people. Then you won't have to be locked up anymore."

Dimitri shook his head. "No, that's far too dangerous. I still had the urge to run. And I would've if the chains weren't in place."

"Fine, we'll keep the chains. But next time I don't have to be so cautious."

Dimitri chuckled. "You were hardly cautious last night, Felix. I could've lasted a little while longer without water, you know."

"You seemed harmless at the time. With all the screaming you do when you transform it'd be good to get some fluids in you."

Dimitri smiled at him. Not the one he used in public, or the one he used with his friends. Not like the one that was reserved for Dedue, the professor, and children that Felix wished was used on him too. It was something different. Felix didn't know how to explain it. Why was he smiling at him like that? It made Felix struggle to think for some reason.

"Thank you, Felix. I appreciate it."

Felix couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks. "It's not a big deal."

"Still, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me these last two months. I don't want you to force yourself if you do not wish to accompany me here any longer. Perhaps one month you could, and the next Dedue and then-"

"No." Felix cut him off. "I want to do it." Felix's face turned even redder at the admission and he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, well I-I didn't expect you to say that." Dimitri said, his own cheeks red. What did he have to be embarrassed about? Was it secondhand embarrassment? Dimitri was always too sensitive. "Just do know that you have no obligation to if you decide you don't want to come anymore, Felix."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I'll see you here same time next month."

"Well, I do hope I'll see you before that. Are we not going to eat breakfast together?" Dimitri teased.

"Yes, you definitely need to eat considering you're so hungry all the time. Last week you skipped lunch and everyone in the meeting heard your stomach growl."

Dimitri's face flushed again. "That was rather embarrassing. I do appreciate your attempt to deflect it onto yourself by saying you were hungry. Although I don't think anyone believed you."

Felix shrugged. "No one else's stomach growls that loud besides yours, other than a bear or Ingrid's, but I tried."

Dimitri laughed at his joke. "We should head back now before we spend the rest of the morning conversing. We'll have time to talk over breakfast anyways."

Felix nodded and they headed back to the castle.


	4. 3rd Month

It was the next month already. Time felt as if it had flown by. This would be the third month Felix would help Dimitri, and the fifth month since this had all started for Dimitri.

Everything should go pretty smoothly this time. Every month it was getting better and better. Felix wasn't worried.

He'd been spending more time with Dimitri, the secret they shared bringing them closer. Of course, the professor and Dedue knew too. They'd also offered to help Dimitri this full moon, but Dimitri declined. He said his wolf trusted Felix.

He trusted Felix.

They did their usual routine. Pack up, head to the dungeons, chain Dimitri up, lock the cell.

It wasn't until Dimitri started growling that things got weird.

"Are you thirsty?" Felix asked.

Dimitri just laughed. "Funny, I think the in-between is when I'm most dangerous. Beast shouldn't be allowed to talk. You should put a muzzle on me."

"There's no point in that. You said you trust me. You're not going to attack me." Felix told him.

Dimitri just continued to laugh like a mad man. "You've got a point. But there are dangers I could present to you other than violence. It's times like this I struggle to remember my own name, but there is one thing I remember, even if I can't put a name to it. A feeling. Every full moon I lost it, but I'm starting to remember. Why I was so afraid of you seeing me like this. I didn't want you to see me like this."

His claws started growing and he grunted in pain.

"Do you need something?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow. Dimitri wasn't making much sense.

" _It hurts._ " Was what Dimitri growled.

Felix looked at the floor, not being able to meet Dimitri's eyes. "I know."

Dimitri was no danger to him, so there's wasn't any reason he had to be alone right now, right?

Felix unlocked the cell door.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri demanded, his canines starting to grow in.

"There's no reason for you to sit by yourself. You're not a danger to me." Felix said sitting in front of the half-man half-beast.

Dimitri laughed manically, a full-on fit of it. He took a minute to calm down, before saying. "I told you there are other dangers I can present to you other than violence. You'd best stay away." Dimitri snarled in warning before his eye turned wild and glowing.

Once his ears disappeared was when he started truly freaking out. Thrashing about and snapping his teeth.

Felix put a hand on his knee. Dimitri stopped and stared at it.

"It's okay." Felix said, then he realized he was an idiot and Dimitri couldn't hear him. He really wasn't good at this whole comforting thing.

Dimitri just growled but didn't make a move to attack. His movement ceased and he just looked at Felix until ears grew on his head, pointed and furry.

The next part was going to hurt worse, Felix knew.

Once his mouth tried to change into a snout, Dimitri tried to scream but nothing came out.

"It's almost over." Felix told him like he did last time.

Dimitri just looked at him like he was crazy this time.

Once his snout was finished growing a pitiful whimper came out of his throat. He looked at Felix with teary eyes. Felix wiped the tears away as they fell.

"This is the last of it." Felix promised. Later he'd try not to replay the screams and howls of pain in his head.

Once Dimitri was fully a wolf, he seemed exhausted. He just slumped to the ground and didn't do anything.

"You should drink something." Felix reasoned. He poured water into the bowel and put it in front of Dimitri, but he didn't move. Just stared ahead blankly.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked worriedly.

Dimitri of course couldn't answer him. He didn't even look at him or acknowledge him in any way either.

"Dimitri," Felix tried, putting a hand on his head. That got the wolf to look up at him, and suddenly, Felix was petting him.

The wolf growled in pleasure. Soon after, he drank.

After he finished the water he rested his head on Felix's lap and closed his eyes.

"Hey, if you're intending to sleep at least let me grab a blanket. It's still Faerghus, and not all of us have a built-in fur coat."

Dimitri growled in protest but still ended up moving. Felix came back with a blanket and pillow and laid down. It was a little awkward and uncomfortable with the chains, but they made do. Dimitri laid next to Felix, curled up against his arm.

Felix petted him absentmindedly.

"Would you really run away if I unlocked your chains?"

Dimitri's ears twitched.

"I'm not going to unlock them, I'm not stupid. Just tell me tomorrow." Felix said, closing his eyes.

He awoke to another round of wolf opera in the middle of the night, but this time he found it easier to fall back to sleep.

"Felix," Dimitri's voice again woke him up again.

Felix just grunted.

"Felix," Dimitri tried again, shaking him lightly.

"What?" Felix snapped, opening his eyes.

"It's morning."

"I figured."

"You always seem to want to sleep in after a full moon. I'm the one who usually doesn't get sleep." Dimitri teased, then added, "Though I slept rather well last night."

"Really? I still awoke to your song." Felix grumbled.

"Ah, well that's something I can't help." Dimitri said, face red in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Felix mumbled. He rolled over on his side with his back to Dimitri and closed his eyes again.

"If you're going back to sleep, could you perhaps unlock my chains first?"

Felix groaned before getting up and doing as Dimitri requested.

"What about my question last night?" Felix reminded him.

"I thought about it, and after last night, I don't think I would run away anymore. At least, not if you told me to stay put. But if you are thinking of not chaining me up, it would still be best to so. At least, don't unchain me until after I've completely transformed."

"Does this have to with what you were going on about last night? Danger to me that's not violence?"

Dimitri's face flushed again. "Yes, well, that's…a bit hard to explain."

"Dimitri. I know you're a werewolf or whatever the hell it is that you are. I don't care. I don't think anything else is going to faze me."

"Are you certain?" Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm certain." Felix was positive.

"I believe this might be more shocking to you than me turning into a beast every full moon. I'll give you one last chance to back out. If you feel uncomfortable coming with me next month you do not have to." Dimitri told him.

"I doubt it's more shocking. But even if it is, I'm still coming next month."

Dimitri sighed. "If you insist. I do not wish to have secrets between us, Felix." He took Felix's hands in his. What was with the dramatics? Felix looked at him in confusion.

"If you unchain me before my transformation is finished, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"You mean, you're going to attack me? Isn't that violence?"

"It has nothing to do with violence. I'm...I won't be able to resist you, Felix." Dimitri admitted quietly. 

Oh.

_Oh._

"You have an odd way of confessing to someone. Unless all you want is to sleep with me?"

Dimitri's face turned beet red and he frantically waved his hands. "No, no of course not! I mean, I wouldn't mind partaking in the activity with you, but that's most definitely not all I wish for. I care about you Felix, deeply. I didn't mean for it to come out in such an indecent way. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." He said, taking Felix's hands again.

Felix sighed. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank you, Felix."

"But I'm coming with you next month."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And we're leaving the chains off."

Felix wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
